Mox Isn't Such A Bad Guy After All
by Moxley's Minion
Summary: A one shot for a friend of mine who wanted to spend a little time with Jon Moxley. sometimes a person only has to do one thing before we change our minds about them.


Finally you're always late Sami" I said as I sat in the passenger seat slamming the heavy car door.  
"I couldn't help it I had to drop Mox off and make sure he was out of the house." He said with a small smile crossing his lips "I know you wouldn't have come over if he was there." I just shook my head  
"You're right he scares the hell out of me, that fucking lunatic." I said all too quickly Sami stopped at the red light and looked over at me.  
"He isn't so bad Merissa, you just never gave him a chance." He was trying to defend his friend and I respected that but I wasn't going to try to get to know him anytime soon. Sami's friend and roommate was out of control and it was surprising that he was even house broken.  
"Well I am glad you got rid of him, it's been way too long since we have gotten to chill." I lectured him hoping he would feel badly about the fact that I hardly ever got to see him now that him and Jon lived together.  
"Look we should start hanging out more; I will protect you from Jon." He laughed and I just shook my head  
"I actually can't help but wonder who will protect you from him?" I questioned as I laughed  
"Merissa trust me if you spent any time with him at all you would like him."

Once we made it to the apartment, Sami was so excited to show me around and explain all the plans he had for the place. We decided to watch a movie as we sat down on the couch as we argued about what to watch the phone rang, he sighed as he grabbed the phone and looked at the number. I watched him as most of the conversation seemed to be coming from the other end Sami didn't have much to offer other than the occasional oh and okay. He ended the conversation assuring the other person he would be there as soon as he could and I just rolled my eyes knowing he was going to abandon me and the plans we had. He turned to look at me with an apologetic smile and I looked back at him with a annoyed glance.  
"You have to go, I know" I said before he had a chance to say a word.  
"Yeah, sorry they have a problem down at the gym; I need to go help with." He explained as he grabbed his keys off of the table. "You can stay here watch the movie and I will be back as soon as I can." I looked at him shaking my head no as I stood up.  
"No, you can just bring me home." I said trying not to get an attitude.  
"No, please Merissa just stay here. I will be back as soon as I can." He smiled at me and tried his best to look cute. "Come on." He begged "I will stop and get your favorite Chinese on the way home and I will be as quick as I can." He pleaded with me and offering me Chinese was just his way of trying to bargain with me to get me to stay.  
"Fine, but you better bring extra food because I will be starving by then." I said as I threw myself back on the couch with a sigh.

Fifteen minutes later I was flipping through the channels and watching the minutes pass by as I thought about how bored I was. Just then I heard a door slam and I jumped knowing that I was the only person in the house. I felt my heart start to beat faster as hoped onto my feet and cautiously made my way out of the living room down the hall. As I looked around in each of the rooms I didn't see anything or anyone maybe I was hearing things. I almost convinced myself I was crazy as I stood in front of Jon's bedroom door, it was closed but I had to check just to make sure that everything was ok. I reached out grabbing the door knob hesitating to open the door; I shook my head trying to erase the idea of finding a half eaten victim in there or some sort of monster but I had to just check really quickly so I could set my mind at ease. I took a deep breath before turning the knob, as I slowly opened the door I cringed as I was met with ice cold blue eyes staring down at me. And as I looked up the snarling expression that met me on his face told me I was in trouble.  
"I uh, I, I am sorry, I heard a noise, I, I did didn't know it was you." I stuttered as I forced the words to come out of my mouth. I turned quickly as I tried to leave the room but I felt his hand wrap around my arm and pull me back.  
"Not so fast." He growled out as he pushed me against the wall.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the next few moments as I fought to breath. He held his body against mine pushing me into the wall even more. I could feel his muscular, lean body pressed against mine forcefully as his hot breath traveled down my cheek as he leaned in with a growl.  
"What were you doing in my room little girl?" He laughed out "I thought you were scared of me."  
I couldn't catch my breath yet and I struggled to form words, I was shaking and my eyes were wide with fear.  
"I,I,I heard a noise, I told you." I mumbled out. I looked up at him and saw an amused look on his face as he bucked his hips forward continuing to hold me against the wall and I could feel his erection press into me.  
"Do you know what happens when girls come into my room, Merissa?" He snarled out and it made me shiver I shook my head no as I stared up at him my big brown eyes full of fear.  
"I teach them a lesson" He growled out with his raspy, rough voice. "And I am about to teach you yours." He grabbed my shoulders with his strong hands as he pinned me against the wall as he looked down at me and licked his lips. "Your punishment shall be my prize, baby girl." I took a deep staggered breath as I prepared myself for what was about to happen.

He grabbed me and threw me onto his bed as I tried to get up he pushed me back down, hard and shot me a cold uncaring look as he laughed like he was amused with himself. He made quick work of stripping me of my tank top and throwing it across the room. I squirmed around and turned over onto my stomach and tried to crawl away as I did though I felt his hand come down hard against my ass  
"Don't try and run, it will only make things worse." He cautioned me as his hand connected again leaving my ass stinging. He grabbed my bra and unsnapped it with no hesitation before he flipped me over onto my back and grabbed at it sliding the straps over my arms and throwing it across the room as it landed near my tank top. He straddled me as he hungrily stared down at my naked breasts, his fingertips traced across my skin, slowly as his fingers stopped to pinch and pull at one of my nipples.  
"You have some great tits, sugar; I could have some real fun with these." He said as his other hand cupped my breast, kneading it and palming my nipple. I couldn't help but moan at the sensation of having his hands on me, for some reason this was now strangely exciting and I cursed at myself for my body betraying me. I bit my bottom lip as my hips thrust upwards into his.  
"Oh you dirty little bitch you're not so scared now are you?" He asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head throwing it over his shoulder before he leaned in and sucked one of my hardened nipples in his mouth. His eyes stared up at me as he continued his assault, he was an animal and I knew that the sex would be rough and angry but that excited me. He released my nipple and the cool air made my hardened wet nub tingle as he took my other nipple into his mouth greedily. I wrapped my arms around him digging my nails into his back. His body moved away from mine as he struggled to get to his feet he undid his belt and popped the button on his jeans as he made quick work of pulling them off of his long legs and kicking them off. He leaned down as he hurriedly un buttoned my jeans and pulled them off of me taking my panties with them. As he stood up and stared down at me, a wicked grin crossed his face.  
"You're already so wet, aren't you? I can see your pussy dripping with your juices." He leaned down and ran his index and middle fingers over my slit before pulling them back and sucking them into his mouth.  
"So wet and so tasty." He announced as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. I looked up at him I knew my eyes conveyed how badly I wanted more. I could see the outline of his hardened member begging to be let free from the confides of his boxers. Just then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down over his hips releasing his monstrous cock. I couldn't help but lick my lips, I was gloriously hard and rested perfectly against his lower belly. The tip was a dark pink with a bead of white pearly precum that leaked out. He reached down wrapping his long thick fingers around his cock as he worked his fist swiftly up and down his shaft. His stare was intense as his eyes traced over my body. "I hope you're ready cause this big fat cock is going to destroy that pretty little pussy of yours."

He laid down on the bed positioning himself between my legs, grabbing at my breasts once again nipping at my nipples as he moaned sending a vibration through my body. His mouth felt good on my body I wanted him so badly he released my nipple and grabbed my chin forcing me to make eye contact with him as he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down my wet folds."I want you to look at me as I shove this cock in your tight little hole" his eyes were hazy and the tone of his voice was demanding he slammed his hardened length into me without warning and a smile crossed his face as he looked down at me and my eyes went wide as he filled me. I couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of him entering me. He was so big and I had never quite felt so stretched before, my clit throbbed as he lay there still on top of me. "oh you love this just admit it you little bitch, you love my cock inside of you." He laughed as his fingers dug into my jaw as he still forced me to meet his gaze. "If you're going to scream bury your face in the pillow, I get rough and I don't want the cops bothering me again cause one of the uptight neighbors called them" he warned me as he pulled his hips back sliding out of me leaving just his head buried inside of me before slamming back into me roughly with a loud grunt.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as my body thrust upward to his. I couldn't help the long strangled moan that escaped my parted lips he didn't give me anytime to recover as he continued his assault of fast hard thrusts as he relentlessly pounded into my vagina over and over again. I tried my best to match his movement but they were fast and unpredictable he was merciless. My knuckles turned white as I grasped at the sheets and willed myself to remain as quiet as possible he grabbed my hips trying to steady me as he continued to plunge his cock deeper and deeper inside of me. I rolled my head from side to side as I whimpered out his name. "if I knew all that it would have taken for you to like me was to give you this cock, then I would have done it long ago." He said as he snapped his hips harder against me as I could feel his large heavy balls pound against my ass. "yeah you little whore you always wanted this cock didn't you?" He asked as he continued to slam his hard dick into me making my pussy fill the room with squishy wet sounds. I didn't know he expect me to answer until he grabbed at my chin again forcing me to look at him "I asked you a question now fucking answer me." He demanded I actually never really thought about fucking him before today and even then I didn't have any time to think it just happened but I didn't want to disappoint him so I gasped out "yes I always wanted that cock." As I said it his pace quickens even more and his free hand squeezed at my breast before his mouth found its way back to my nipple. He sucked me harshly into his mouth making me moan once again, my body still fought to match his movements but I felt as though I failed as he released my nipple and his eyes looked down at me once again "On your hand an knees now" he commanded as he pulled his length from inside of me and I scrambled around on the bed as I tried to quickly comply.

Grabbing onto the side of the mattress I dug my nails in tightly expecting him to enter me and send me flying from the bed but he did not instead I felt his strong fingers coast over the back of my thighs and travel upwards to my wet folds as they disappeared inside finding my clit and rubbing over it gently at first but as he quickens his pace he applied more pressure and rubbed at it harder. I moaned out with pleasure as his fingers continued to rub and massage my swollen nub. As soon as I felt the bed move and his cock rub at my hole I braced myself again I knew he would enter me fast and hard. I was right he pushed into me as my body was jolted forward he grabbed my hips trying to steady me as he pulled out and slammed back into me over and over again after a moment he had a rhythm established and a could hear a slight moan escape his lips every time he hurried himself deep inside of me. His breathing was staggered and as I looked back at him I could see his chest glisten with sweat as his dampened hair clung to his face. When he pulled himself roughly from inside of me I moaned with disappointment as he threw himself on the bed " ride this cock sweetheart and let me take a break."

As I attempted to catch my breath I sat there still looking at him, he certainly was gorgeous. I had no idea why I had never noticed before, his chest heaved up and down as his long fingers traced over his cock and circled around the head, and the sight alone was enough to make my clit throb. His voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked back up at his face catching the gaze of his lust filled blue eyes.  
"What you waiting for cowgirl I said ride my cock." His voice was raspier than normal as he breathlessly spoke. I climbed up the length of his body appreciating every inch of his firm, tone hard form. I straddled him as I positioned my entrance at his hard twitching cock that he held still as I sunk onto him. I threw my head back in pleasure as my nails dragged slowly down his chest. He was so big I was surprised that he hadn't torn me in two, his size only helped to add more force to his movements. I brought my hands onto my thighs and rested them there as I started to pick my hips on and move them back down his length resting my body back on his hips as I wiggled my hips before pulling them back up to repeat the motion. As I looked down at him I could tell he was enjoying it as he licked his lips and he squinted his eyes as he closed them. His mouth was slightly open and noises that were hardly audible rolled out. His hair was still plastered to his face a few stay stands hanging over his eyes. He brought his hands up grasping and fondling my chest as he ran his fingers over my nipples back and forth and then in circular motions. If he kept this up I was going to cum and soon. His left hand left my breast as his fingers traced their way down my side and to my backside; he pulled his hand back as he brought it back hard slapping my ass.  
"Harder." He demanded as he smacked me again bring his other hand back to my neglected breast teasing me with his magical fingers once again. "Bounce on my cock." He commanded and I was all too happy to obey. I moved my hips faster and rocked back and forth before I would pull myself off of him and crash back down against him. After a few moments his lips where turned up in a small grin as he released my breasts. He opened his eyes and his hands grabbed at my hips as he helped steady me and guide me. His eyes kept moving from my tits that were bouncing up and down and to his cock that was being buried deep inside me. He rocked his hips against mine as he moans grew louder and I threw my head back as my pleasure grew so intense my vision grew cloudy and my clit throbbed uncontrollably as I leaked my release on to him. He slammed against me a few final times as he let out a loud growl and I felt his hot cum squirt deep inside of me.

Ten minutes later the front door opened and Sami came rushing in with a bag in his hand. I looked at him as I still willed myself to exit its euphoric state so I could function I was still shaky and now I was tired. I shuddered to think what I must have looked like. Sami looked at me as I yawned.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down on the couch placing the bag on the coffee table. I smiled back at him innocently.  
"Yeah just tired and hungry." I tried to assure him. I couldn't very well tell him yeah you know your roommate that I hate just fucked me good and hard. I laughed out loud as the thought crossed my mind. That caused him to stop ripping the bag open and look at me again.  
"You're weird." He said as he looked at me strangely.  
"Oh speaking of weird Mox is here." I informed him no sooner than the man walked out into the living room freshly showered and changed. Sami looked over at him and then back to me no doubt waiting to be lectured. Jon walked over to him peering into the bag before I grabbed it away, taking my favorite things out before handing it back to Sami who had the bag ripped from his hands by Mox.  
"Jon, what the fuck man that's my food." He yelled as he reached for the bag.  
"You can share." Jon said as he dug through it grabbing a container and throwing it back to Sami. We watched television as we sat and ate. A couple of hours later Sami gave me a ride home we were pretty quiet for most of the ride we made some small talk but mostly listened to music as Sami drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Once we pulled up to the house Sami turned the radio down.  
"You know I was surprised that you didn't slit my throat when I got home and Jon was there." I just shrugged my shoulders as I looked over at him.  
"I guess Mox isn't such a bad guy after all." I said with a smile.

**I wrote this as a one shot for a friend since I wanted to keep it as a one shot I think I left some details out but all in all its not so bad.I hope that was the night with Mox that you wanted! Reviews are love. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
